Wilsons return book 1
by han8661
Summary: After fifteen years Wilson decides to return to PPT, taking back his old job and hoping to find forgiveness. But what will he do when he finds things more different than he would like? Eventual Hilson. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Wilsons return book one

**Rating:** T (mainly for language)

**Description:** After fifteen years Wilson decides to return to Princeton-Plainsboro teaching hospital, taking back his old job and hoping to find forgiveness. But what will he do when he finds things more different than he would like? Eventual Hilson. Don't like don't read!

**Disclamer:** Seriously, I'm depressed enough that I don't own them, why do I have to keep reminding people? Ok, I do not own any of the characters, places or songs that you recognise here. Talli, Talli's motorbike, Talli's helmet and Talli's guitar are mine!!!!

_**Please read and review!!!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

AN: Woop, my first proper Hilson fic!! Yayyay! Oh and my other fics are hiatus as my muse is being a bloody pain in the ass!! Hopefully I'll get more than 2 chapters of this posted!

* * *

I sat in my car outside Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, breathing deeply. The last time I had been here was what? 15 years ago? What on earth was Cuddy thinking re-employing me as head oncologist? What if House couldn't forgive me for leaving? Wait scrap that, House _wouldn't _forgive me, after all I did leave for 15 years. If only he'd accepted that I just couldn't be who he wanted me to be?

I climbed out the car and started walking towards the hospital, when I got to House's motorbike I stopped to look at it for a moment, 15 years and it hadn't changed, I made to move but suddenly a second motorbike next to House's caught my eye.

It was orange with a green cross on either side, the helmet almost identical accept for the fact that the cross was on the top not the side. I vagually wondered who's bike it was before making my journey to the hospital doors.

Of course I wasn't starting work on a normal day, oh no. For one, no one apart from Cuddy knew I was the new head oncologist. The other thing was that I was going to watch a concert before beginning work.

Cuddy had explained to me how she had set House a challenge saying that he had to put the diagnostics team into a band, then organise 4 songs for them to sing in 2 weeks, she had walked away from him saying, good luck you'll need it! So, as normal, House had done the near impossible and actually completed the challenge. Cuddy said I should watch the concert, then mingle with the crowd after, so that I was gently re-introduced to the hospital. I agreed and, well, here I was!

As I entered the lobby I only managed a brief glance around before I was enveloped in a hug from Cuddy.

"James" She said warmly, pulling out of the hug to smile at me

"Lisa" I replied, returning the smile "It's been too long"

"That it has James that it has, come on, the concert is about to start" She started walking towards the events hall and I followed suit.

"So, any news?" I asked casually making it sound for all the world like I was talking about the hospital, but really hoping for news about House

"Two and a half additions to his team, but other than that no" Cuddy informed me, easily reading my hidden question

"Two and a half?"

"Well, Doctor Holmes from A&E occasionally helps them, mainly in confusing me long enough for House to perform whatever thing I wouldn't approve of. And Talli and thirteen are officially members of the team."

"Oh so thirteen made it then?" I queried, When I'd left thirteen, as she'd been nick named, was about 9 or 10. but when she was 7 a case had led to House meeting her and she'd been so incredibly smart that when House was unable to save her parents he told the team they were to take turns in looking after and private tutoring her to be a part of the team when she was older. That decision had baffled everyone, but no one questioned it. No one dared after House punched Forman for refusing to take his turn in looking after her.

"Yes, she's twenty-five now"

"Wow, sometimes it escapes me just how long I've been gone. So who's Talli?"

"That's for House to tell you when he feels comfortable" Cuddy replied mysteriously, but before I could press her further, the lights dimmed and House limped onto the stage.

Suddenly nothing else mattered other than drinking in the man before me. With his rolling stones T-shirt and black jeans, designer trainers and the cane with he flames on the bottom. The clapping around me fell on deaf ears as I marvelled at those bright inquisitive blue eyes. Except something was off I realised as I continued to watch him, his limp was more pronounced, his walk less confident, and the eyes weren't bright and inquisitive, they were dull and haunted. _Oh gods, have I done this?_

"Jerks and Jerkets welcome to a concert that the diagnostic department was shamelessly bullied into by Dr Cuddy" His voice was bitter and held none of the teasing tone I was used to.

"Now, for your complete entertainment, and because Cuddy thought it was fun, Our concert begins, with none other than our own Thirteen and Talli!" And he made a point of limping off the stage quickly.

Once he'd gone the stage lights went out and the curtains opened, suddenly a spotlight came on, illuminating Dr. Holmes as he began to play his violin, this lasted about 15 seconds before 3 more spotlights came on illuminating, Forman, Taub and Kutner, and A young woman whom I recognised to be thirteen as they all began to play their instruments too, Forman the drums, Taub and Kutner clapping into a microphone and Thirteen on a shockingly pink keyboard at the front of the stage. The crowd had began clapping along and suddenly another Young woman was illuminated playing the guitar.

And what a strange guitar she had it was bright orange with a luminus green cross on the body.

"_That's _Talli" Cuddy whispered and I nodded in understanding before Talli and Thirteen began to sing

_I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah__  
__lalalalalalalala_

_I can't lie lie lie lie lie lie__  
__I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want__  
__Don't stop__  
__Give me give me give me what you got got__  
__Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more__  
__Don't even talk about the consequence__  
__Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me__  
__And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think__  
__Cause you're the only one who's on my mind__  
__I'll never ever let you leave me__  
__I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)_

Next to me I could hear cuddy laughing slightly

"Typical" She muttered before joining the crowd in singing along to the chorus 

_I feel so untouched__  
__And I want you so much__  
__That I just can't resist you__  
__It's not enough to say that I miss you__  
__I feel so untouched right now__  
__Need you so much somehow__  
__I can't forget you__  
__Been going crazy from the moment I met you_

_Untouched__  
__And I need you so much_

_See you, breathe you, I want to be you__  
__Alalalala alalalala__  
__You can take take take take take time time__  
__To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life__  
__Give me give me give me all of you you__  
__Don't be scared__  
__I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more__  
__Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right__  
__'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around__  
__To answer all the questions left behind__  
__And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today__  
__You've still got me to hold you up up__  
__And I will never let you down (down)_

Remebering the song from a disco not long ago, I decided it might be fun to join in the chorus to this time.

_I feel so untouched__  
__And I want you so much__  
__That I just can't resist you__  
__It's not enough to say that I miss you__  
__I feel so untouched right now__  
__Need you so much somehow__  
__I can't forget you__  
__Been going crazy from the moment I met you_

The light show the guys in tec where putting on was amazing, House had really only had two weeks for this?!

_Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched__  
__Alalalala alalalala__  
__Untouched__  
__Alalalala alalalala_

_I feel so untouched__  
__And I want you so much__  
__That I just can't resist you__  
__It's not enough to say that I miss you__  
__I feel so untouched right now__  
__Need you so much somehow__  
__I can't forget you__  
__Been going crazy from the moment I met you_

_I feel so untouched__  
__And I want you so much__  
__That I just can't resist you__  
__It's not enough to say that I miss you__  
__I feel so untouched right now__  
__Need you so much somehow__  
__I can't forget you__  
__Been going crazy from the moment I met you_

_Untouched, untouched, untouched_

This time once the curtains were closed Taub walked onto the stage, next to me Cuddy sighed in relief.

"After Houses… uh… speech earlier, I guess nothing much could top it, sooo, performing for us next is, the wonderfull, beautiful, Talli!!!!" The crowd of Doctors, nurses and patients roared as Taub jogged off and the curtains opened.

In the middle of the stage there was a grand piano, with House seated in front of the keys and Talli sat on top. In this lighting, I couldn't help but think about how her blue eyes, hair colour and general appearance was similar to House's, I shook my head, it was the importance of the evening messing with my head. Lurking near the back of the stage was Dr Holmes, violin in hand.

Not long after House began to play a soft tune, Talli began to sing, and, oh what a beautiful voice she had!

_Story of my life__  
__Searching for the right__  
__But it keeps avoiding me__  
__Sorrow in my soul__  
__Cause it seems that wrong__  
__Really loves my company_

_He's more than a man__  
__And this is more than love__  
__The reason that the sky is blue__  
__The clouds are rolling in__  
__Because I'm gone again__  
__And to him I just can't be true_

Unlike in the last song, the crowd was completely quiet, mesmerised by the soft, yet strong voice filling the hall.

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful__  
__And it kills him inside__  
__To know that I am happy with some other guy__  
__I can see him dying_

_I don't wanna do this anymore__  
__I don't wanna be the reason why__  
__Everytime I walk out the door__  
__I see him die a little more inside__  
__I don't wanna hurt him anymore__  
__I don't wanna take away his life__  
__I don't wanna be...__  
__A murderer_

_I feel it in the air__  
__As I'm doing my hair__  
__Preparing for another date__  
__A kiss upon my cheek__  
__As he reluctantly__  
__Asks if I'm gonna be out late__  
__I say I won't be long__  
__Just hanging with the girls__  
__A lie I didn't have to tell__  
__Because we both know__  
__Where I'm about to go__  
__And we know it very well_

_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful__  
__And it kills him inside__  
__To know that I am happy with some other guy__  
__I can see him dying_

_I don't wanna do this anymore__  
__I don't wanna be the reason why__  
__Everytime I walk out the door__  
__I see him die a little more inside__  
__I don't wanna hurt him anymore__  
__I don't wanna take away his life__  
__I don't wanna be...__  
__A murderer_

Next to me it looked like Cuddy was fighting back tears, several of the female nurses had already given up the fight and were weeping openly, several of the men were gaping in shock

_Our love, his trust__  
__I might as well take a gun and put it to his head__  
__Get it over with__  
__I don't wanna do this__  
__Anymore__  
__Uh__  
__Anymore (anymore)_

_I don't wanna do this anymore__  
__I don't wanna be the reason why__  
__And everytime I walk out the door__  
__I see him die a little more inside__  
__And I don't wanna hurt him anymore__  
__I don't wanna take away his life__  
__I don't wanna be...__  
__A murderer (a murderer)_

_No no no no_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

As the song ended and the curtains began to close, the hall erupted in clapping, cheers and even a few wolf-wistles! As kutner walked onto the stage he had to yell several times for quite before everyone settled down. Once they were all quiet, he grinned.

"Well it's going to pretty hard to top that but I'm sure House and Talli will try!! Yep that's right, Talli and House are up now and, oh… hello Taub"

Taub had just run onto the stage, a note clutched in hand, he began to whisper in Kutners ear.

"Mmmmhum…yer…ok…yep…got it… thanks!" and with that Taub ran off again minus the piece of paper.

"Well folks, looks like House has got a message!! Shall I read it?"

The crowd cheered the affirmative

"Oh I'm not sure I should"

This time there was crys of annoyance and Taub continued to banter with them for a bit, trying to read it upside down and backwards. _Wow, he's good with crowds_. Finally he gave in.

"Dr Lisa Cuddy, this song has a message, we can see through the lies!!!" The crowd burst out laughing and Cuddy blushed, as Kutner walked off and the curtain opened.

Forman was at the back of the stage on the drums, and house and Talli were at the front with their guitars. They began to play with a sudden explosion of sound.

_WOO!_

_Where do I begin, with this life we're living in__  
__Market youth their uniform, make us all fit in__  
__But do you think, that we're that blind?__  
__That we can't see through all your lies_

The crowd was jumping up and down, singing along enthusiastically, House, Talli and Forman looked like they were thoroughly enjoying themselves. Cuddy looked slightly annoyed, but she was smiling too.

_Cause it's no good__  
__Burn burn the stations__  
__We'll burn it down__  
__Burn burn the truth__  
__Enjoy the flames__  
__In celebration__  
__Enjoy the sound__  
__For us, for them, for you_

_I know that I've been told__  
__My intergrity was sold__  
__Priced and placed upon the shelf__  
__It's worth it's weight in gold__  
__But do you think we've lost our minds?__  
__Yeah we can see through all your lies_

House pointed thearaticly towards Cuddy, who scowled at him for a moment

_Cause it's no good__  
__Burn burn the stations__  
__We'll burn it down__  
__Burn burn the truth__  
__Enjoy the flames__  
__In celebration__  
__Enjoy the sound__  
__For us, for them, for you_

_Burn burn the truth the lies the news__  
__Burn burn the life that you cant choose__  
__Burn burn the hate that gets you through__  
__Burn burn for us, for them, for you_

_Burn burn the truth the lies the news__  
__Burn burn the life that you cant choose__  
__Burn burn the hate that gets you through__  
__Burn burn for us, for them, for you_

_Burn burn the truth the lies the news__  
__Burn burn the life that you cant choose__  
__Burn burn the hate that gets you through__  
__Burn burn for us, for them, for you_

_Burn burn the truth the lies the news__  
__Burn burn the life that you cant choose__  
__Burn burn the hate that gets you through__  
__Burn burn for us, for them, for you_

_Burn burn the truth the lies the news__  
__Burn burn the life that you cant choose__  
__Burn burn the hate that gets you through__  
__Burn burn for us, for them, for you_

_Burn burn the truth the lies the news__  
__Burn burn the life that you cant choose__  
__Burn burn the hate that gets you through__  
__Burn burn for us, for them, for you_

_Burn burn the truth the lies the news__  
__Burn burn the life that you cant choose__  
__Burn burn the hate that gets you through__  
__Burn burn for us, for them, for you_

_Burn burn the truth the lies the news__  
__Burn burn the life that you cant choose__  
__Burn burn the hate that gets you through__  
__Burn burn for us, for them, for you_

_Cause it's no good__  
__Burn burn the stations__  
__We'll burn it down__  
__Burn burn the truth__  
__Enjoy the flames__  
__In celebration__  
__Enjoy the sound_

_For us, for them, for you_

_For us, for them, for you_

_For us, for them, for you_

_For us, for them, for you_

_For us, for them, for you_

The song finished and everyone wooped and clapped. The curtains shut and Thirteen walked out in a cat suit that left NOTHING to the imagination, half the hall wolf-whistled in unison, thirteen blushed.

"Shut up, this was Houses doing, apparently he wanted the opening of the last song to be, and I quote _enjoyable_"

Everyone laughed

"Anyway, the last song is House performing, on cuddys orders, as he likes to tell me, but secretly, I think he wanted to anyway."

The crowd laughed again

"Anyway, before I say anything else to get me killed, here's House!!"

The curtains opened to reveal Talli on a small piano at the side of the stage, Forman on the drums on the opposite side and House with his guitar Center stage. What House song next really made Wilson think.

_(It starts with)__  
__One thing, I don't know why__  
__It doesn't even matter how hard you try__  
__Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme__  
__To explain in due time__  
__All I know__  
__time is a valuable thing__  
__Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings__  
__Watch it count down to the end of the day__  
__The clock ticks life away__  
__It's so unreal__  
__Didn't look out below__  
__Watch the time go right out the window__  
__Trying to hold on but didn't even know__  
__Wasted it all just to__  
__Watch you go__  
__I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart__  
__What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard__  
__And got so far__  
__But in the end__  
__It doesn't even matter__  
__I had to fall__  
__To lose it all__  
__But in the end__  
__It doesn't even matter__  
__One thing, I don't know why__  
__It doesn't even matter how hard you try__  
__Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme__  
__To remind myself how__  
__I tried so hard__  
__In spite of the way you were mocking me__  
__Acting like I was part of your property__  
__Remembering all the times you fought with me__  
__I'm surprised it got so (far)__  
__Things aren't the way they were before__  
__You wouldn't even recognize me anymore__  
__Not that you knew me back then__  
__But it all comes back to me__  
__In the end__  
__You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart__  
__What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard__  
__And got so far__  
__But in the end__  
__It doesn't even matter__  
__I had to fall__  
__To lose it all__  
__But in the end__  
__It doesn't even matter__  
__I've put my trust in you__  
__Pushed as far as I can go__  
__For all this__  
__There's only one thing you should know__  
__I've put my trust in you__  
__Pushed as far as I can go__  
__For all this__  
__There's only one thing you should know__  
__I tried so hard__  
__And got so far__  
__But in the end__  
__It doesn't even matter__  
__I had to fall__  
__To lose it all__  
__But in the end__  
__It doesn't even matter_

As House finished singing the he pulled something silver out of his pocket and held it to his head, _What is it _I wondered _is it a… oh gods no! It's a gun! _The next few seconds where a blur as Talli seemed to come to this realisation too and as me and Cuddy sprinted towards the stage, she jumped for Houses arm pulling it downwards as he pulled the trigger, making the bullet lodge in Houses shoulder, right next to the main artery in his neck.

The crowd suddenly realising that this wasn't an act began to scream and pile out the door, Talli in her frustration called them all cowards and disgraces to the doctoring society. As Cuddy and I reached the stage a travelling hospital bed arrived and we helped Talli lift House onto it. Before deseratly wheeling him towards OR were Chase was already preparing for his arrival having been warned by pager.

Talli, suddenly realising my presence, turned to face me as we were running.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Dr James Wilson newly re-instated head of oncology" I replied absent mindedly _House what were you thinking?!_

Talli's jaw dropped.

"You"…

* * *

Woop! Cliffy!!! Don't worry, i'm in the process of writing the next chappy now and providing my laptop doesn't throw a hissy fit and refuse to connect to the router it shall be up soon!! Please read and review seeing as i gave you and extra looooong chappy!!! Cookies and ice cream to those that do! (Reivews are like burbons to me becuase i miss eating them sooo much since i've had my braces.)


	2. Wilsons secret

**Title:** Wilsons return book one

**Rating:** T (mainly for language)

**Description:** After fifteen years Wilson decides to return to Princeton-Plainsboro teaching hospital, taking back his old job and hoping to find forgiveness. But what will he do when he finds things more different than he would like? Eventual Hilson. Don't like don't read!

**Disclamer:** Seriously, I'm depressed enough that I don't own them, why do I have to keep reminding people? Ok, I do not own any of the characters, places or songs that you recognise here. Talli, Talli's motorbike, Talli's helmet and Talli's guitar are mine!!!!

_**Please read and review!!!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

AN: My braces hurt, I'm reduced to foods you don't have to chew because the orthodontist tightened them _loads_ and my mum is about to make me toast! Oh this should be fun…… Oh yes, and PLEASE REVIEW

**Warning: **Very bad language from a VERY angry Talli

* * *

Last time:

_Talli, suddenly realising my presence, turned to face me as we were running._

"_Who the hell are you?"_

"_Dr James Wilson newly re-instated head of oncology" I replied absent mindedly House what were you thinking?!_

_Talli's jaw dropped._

"_You"…_

Chapter 2: Wilson's secrete

Talli's statement had startled me but I had no time to dwell on it as we burst through the doors to the OR. Chase and Talli yelling out orders in unison.

"Talli get him on the table!" Said Chase

"I'm trying dofus! Can't you see that!" snapped Talli before helping me lift him onto the table, I retreated to a safe distance.

"Talli calm down"

"Shut up Forman"

"I need tweezers!" cried chase

"Thirteen get me something to stench the blood flow" ordered Talli

"I need a tray for the bullet!"

"Cleaning fuids, needle, surgical thread, now!" Taub scuttled off to get what Talli wanted whilst Kutner brought Chase the tray.

"Bullets out!!" Chase alerted Talli

"Did it hit the arterty?" questioned Talli as she began to clean the wound

"Thankfully it didn't penetrate, it only grazed it" Chase explained as Talli finished cleaning it and began to sow it up, the room starting to relax it looked like House was out of danger.

Suddenly the machine monitoring his heart rate began to beep more irregularly. Talli froze in the process of pulling the last stitch into place.

"His heart rates dropping, why's it dropping?!" she said hysterically, looking at Chase

"He must be going into shock, I need adrenalin over here!!" Forman shot over with a needle and Talli grabbed it, pushing it frantically into House's arm, there was a painful moment were time seemed to stop, then the beeping started again at it's normal rate and everyone let out a sigh. I ran my hand through my hair _That was too close House, WAY to close_.

~~~Hilsonforever~~~

Once We'd moved House to a monitoring room and most of his team had left sending questioning glances my way. I moved to sit by House's bed, forgetting Talli's presence in the room.

"House, what where you thinking? What went wrong, I'd never seen you that bitter, and when you pulled that gun out you scared me and oh gods House was it my fault? Please don't say it was me, not now I've come back to try and set this right. Please House?" I stopped there placing my elbows on his bed and my head in my hands. Suddenly a hand appeared on my shoulder shaking it gently.

"Dr Wilson?" The voice inquired, I looked up into the blue eyes of Talli, searching me for something. Suddenly, the hand was gone from my shoulder and my cheek erupteted in pain, for a moment I could only see white, but then when I could see, I wished I couldn't. Talli looked VERY angry.

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you bastard! Why the fuck did you leave house? What shit convinced you to leave him? And why have you come back now?! Afer hiding your prissy arse for fifteen years?"

I gaped, How did she know?

"I,you, he, we" I trailed off,

"Start from the beginning" she prompted I sighed.

"Promise you won't interrupt?" I asked, she nodded. "Very well,"

And I began to recount the events that led up to my departure

"_James?" I started at the use of my first name, House never used my first name, he called me Jimmy or boy wonder or Wilson but never James. What was up, was he ok?_

"_Yes Greg?" He smiled, evidently, he'd wanted me to say that._

"_You, you can play the piano a bit, can't you" I wondered vaguely were this was going._

"_I've had a few lessons, yes" He stood up_

"_Show me" He said heading towards his baby grand. I was startled _No one _got to play on his baby grand_

"_Well come on boy-wonder, haven't got all day here, cripple, standing!" I smiled, this was the Gregory House I knew. I walked over to the piano and sat down, stretching my fingers and mentally checking which key was which, before racking my brains for a suitable song. The only one I knew that wasn't a child's rhyme or a scale practice was a duet called Caprial Suite By Warlock (No. 2 and 5) I frowned. I wasn't sure how it would sound without my piano teacher accompanying me, but I'd give it a go. I tested a few notes first, to familiarise myself with the piano, before beginning to play. _

_10 seconds in and I was already grimacing, compared to House's fluent playing, this sounded really bad, I stopped and turned round to face House, expecting a scathing remark and instead seeing a small smile on his face._

"_No, keep playing, you're good for a beginner, I remember trying to learn that piece, I was forced to by my music teacher and so was really awkward about learning it, once I did though, I loved it" God, House was in a strange mood today, seeing that I was still staring and not playing, he rolled his eyes._

"_Earth to Jimmy, requesting permission for Caprial Suite" he grinned, I turned round and started to play, but instead of concentrating on playing, I tried to let myself play on instinct, immediately, my playing sounded better and I was rewarded by House sitting on the stool next to me. I jumped, but kept playing and House began to join in. I marvelled at how the music sounded so much better with his playing, but all the same I was painfully aware of House's proximity to me._

_House changed to a song that I was realised I had been taught the backing cords to, I began to play them to help out, but that brought me even closer to my friend. After a few minuets of silent playing, House's bare foot began to wrap round my leg in an affectionate way. This made me jump and fall backwards off the stool. I stared indignantly up at House, who was smirking._

"_I'd offer you a hand up, but, ya know, you look so much better down there." I realised that I fallen with my legs spread apart and a furious blush started to work it's way onto my face. This just made House smirk more before he stalked off to the sofa. _

"_Enough practise, there's a live showing of that monster truck rally on telly." He said, turning the T.V on and setting the volume to a ridiculously high level. After about two minuets when I realised I really wasn't going to get any help, I rolled over onto my front, pushed my self onto all fours before slowly straightening up and heading towards the sofa. I flopped down next to House, but not too close, I wasn't entirely sure what he was up to tonight, but whatever it was, it wasn't good. House, being House, had spotted this, and shifted over so he was closer to me, damn him._

_I freaked as one of his arms made his way over my shoulder, tensing all my muscles on instinct. He chuckled _

"_Relax" I nearly laughed myself, relax? No chance. Even when I didn't relax he made no move to change position, evidently he was quite comfy, I however felt _very _awkward. After 5 minuets of this, I shifted my position so I was facing him._

"_House, what on earth is-" I shut up, and for a very good reason, House had chosen that moment to kiss me, now, I was seriously freaked, so I did the only thing that seemed logical at the time._

_I pushed him away_

"_House, no, I don't, I can't, I, oh I'm going to bed" I stood up and headed towards my bedroom, for once glad that I had installed a lock on my door that could only be accessed, from the inside…_

"And it didn't stop there," I explained to a shocked looking Talli "Although I tried to avoid House at work and I had temporally moved into a hotel. House always found away to force me to talk to him. One such time he had diagnosed a patient with cancer and was transferring him over to me, on these occasions, I tried to talk only about the patient transfers. I say tried, because remember, this is HOUSE we're talking about."

"_Thankyou house, I'll make sure Miss Forwood is very comfortable and keep you updated"_

"_Wilson, why did you move out?"_

"_Of course you'll have to inform the parents that there is a 50/50 chance of her survival."_

"_Wilson, why can't you admit you're gay"_

"_That will be all Dr House and in future can you please use the prefix on my name, informality is reserved for my friends"_

"That was cruel!" Talli inturupted

"He'd tried to kiss me"

"But still!"

"Look do you want to hear the rest or what"

"Sorry Dr Wilson"

_House looked hurt for a moment but didn't give up._

"_Buy me lunch Jimmy I mean DR Jimmy" I sighed and walked down towards the lift ignoring him. At the last minet though I walked out of the lift and towards the stairs. I heard House curse but he was unable to stop the doors closing. This was getting ridiculous, I was seriously considering quitting._

"Of course" I told Talli "I didn't quit then, it was weeks and weeks before House got to me enough that I did."

"What did Cuddy say?"

"I'm getting to that bit"

"_My resignation, as promised" I told Cuddy, she jumped and looked up at me startled, she hadn't even recognised my presence in the room._

"_James.."_

"_No, Lisa, maybe one day, I will come back, but for now, I need out, can you understand?"_

"_But where will you go?"_

"_Kimbal medical center"_

"_But James that's ages away that's…"_

"_The idea, Lisa, I'll ring you when I get there, I promise"_

"_Ok, but James?"_

"_You'll always have a place here, if you ever wanted to come back"_

"_Thank you Lisa"_

"Aww!" Cooed Talli, before remembering herself and asking,

"What did House do?"

"Well I tried to keep it quite but as normal, he found out and confronted me just as I was leaving…"

_Finally, I thought as I walked out of the doors PPT, I'm free, I can disappear and leave all this behind, I can, oh bugger here comes House._

"_Where are you going"_

"_Home Dr House, what does it look like"_

"_You never refer to your hotel room as home"_

"_That's because I'm not going to the hotel room Dr House I'm going home"_

"_I see, and will you be returning here in the morning?"_

"_No."_

"_Will you ever talk to me again?"_

_I Turned to face him, _

"_I don't know House, I really don't know"_

_And I left him standing there as I got in my car and drove away for the last time. A soon as I was out of his sight, I stopped and rested my head on the wheel._

"_Goodbye House" And with a single tear dropped down my cheek, unnoticed even by me._

"Sad" Contemplated Talli "But why have you come back?" I shrugged

"I wanted to make things right, I over reacted and hurt House in the process, I wanted to say _sorry_"

We sat in a comfortable silence for a while until I just had to ask.

"So what's your story? And why do you look so much like House?" She stood up and walked to the other side of the room wearily, or should I say limped? For she had a definite limp.

"It's a long story Dr Wilson, and not necessarily a happy one"

I glanced at House, concentrating on his breathing for a moment

"It's Wilson and I think we've got time"

* * *

Review please, I won't update again until you do!!! (lack of reviews makes me cry and the plot bunny run away)


	3. Talli's story

**Title:** Wilsons return book one

**Rating:** T (mainly for language)

**Description:** After fifteen years Wilson decides to return to Princeton-Plainsboro teaching hospital, taking back his old job and hoping to find forgiveness. But what will he do when he finds things more different than he would like? Eventual Hilson. Don't like don't read!

**Disclamer:** Seriously, I'm depressed enough that I don't own them, why do I have to keep reminding people? Ok, I do not own any of the characters, places or songs that you recognise here. Talli, Talli's motorbike, Talli's helmet and Talli's guitar are mine!!!!

_**Please read and review!!!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

AN: Woop, chappy 3 is up!! And this time it's Talli's story! Look out world I have peanut butter!! (Sorry, I love peanut butter) and can SOMEONE PLEASE REVIEW! Seriously, i give you 3 chappies in one afternoon (a personal record for me) and you haven't reviewed??

* * *

Last time:

"_It's a long story Dr Wilson, and not necessarily a happy one"_

_I glanced at House, concentrating on his breathing for a moment_

"_It's Wilson and I think we've got time" _

Talli sighed and collapsed in a chair.

"You know House's mum and dad?"

"John and Jennifer, yes"

"Well, House isn't exactly an only child, unknown to him, he has, sorry, had, a younger sister called Cassy"

"So what happened to her?"

"Well, unlike House, Cassy was a bit dim and so when that man offered her a lift home she thought it was perfectly normal" Talli continued with a sneer, my hands found their way to my mouth

"Ohh"

"yep, nine months later, I was born, unwanted, uncared for. And of course, it was all MY fault that mum got rapped, all MY fault that I was born, all MY fault that mum had cervical cancer, no one else's. I got this limp when I was 6."

"What happened?"

"Mum got drunk, I got in the way of her and the stairs, lets say that I have first hand experience that humans can't fly" Her tone was bitter "I'm supposed to use a cane if I'm walking a lot, but swimming helps"

I nodded sympathetically

"I was abused too but that all stopped when the cancer really took it's hold, by the time I was 7 mum was dead and John and Jenny were forced to tell House about me so that they didn't have to look after me. House was shocked of course, but as I found out he had been coping with the loss of his best friend for a year" She shot me a dirty look, I through my hands up in the air

"He kissed me!"

"Yes I gathered that Wilson"

It was my turn to scowl

"Any how, it turned out that having a seven year old to look after was exactly what he needed, he private tutored me, well, most of the time, sometimes it was up to one of the ducklings, he taught me how to play the piano and the guitar, and when I was old enough the motorbike, even brought me one on my 18th birthday. Of course I work for him now and I believe Cuddy's reaction when I started was, oh god, now we have TWO Dr House's!"

I chuckled

"So your as much of a pain as your uncle then?"

"Oh yes" she grinned "I was after all taught by the best

"I hope you mean me and not Forman you cheeky runt" Came a gruff voice from next to me.

"House!" cried Talli as she rushed over to hug a now conscious Greg. She grinned at him, but he frowned

"Where's your cane?"

"In your office House, I told you, I went swimming yesterday, I'm fine" He raised an eyebrow at her

"Isn't Dr Jacobs order that you don't have to use it if you've been swimming that day?"

"Dr Jacobs a douche-bag, I can go every other day just fine"

House glared at her

"Ok ok!" She said, raising her arms in defeat "I'll go get the god-dammed cane, but only because I'm going to hit you with it when I get back"

"But I'm defenceless!"

"I'll bring yours too then"

"And no doubt tamper with it first"

"Who said I was going to give it to you?"

House chuckled

"Be gone, cheeky runt, I banish you to hell!"

"Been there done that!" she trilled happily as she left the room. House chuckled weakly before letting his head fall back onto his pillow, I stood up in alarm

"I'm fine Dr Bastard face" he said scathingly "You never cared before anyhow, how come you want to care now? Did you get divorced again? Kicked out? Ha, wouldn't surprise me"

"House I –"

"Save it for the judge, though he'll find you guilty anyhow"

"House-"

"Lalalala"

"Hou-"

"Tralalala"

"H-"

"Beepboop"

"HOUSE!"

House looked at me in shock

"I came back to say sorry, I was a jerk, I over reacted, I said some dumb stuff, hell I did some pretty dumb stuff! And, I want to make it up to you. And Talli if need be"

"Save your messiah complex for your dying kiddies Dr Wilson, it's more welcome there"

"But House"

"Just piss off jerk, you didn't want me fifteen years ago and all of a sudden you want me? All of a sudden you want me to forget the heartbreak and the betrayal and the tears and the rehab and the illness and the feeling that I had NO ONE and that it was all my fault and that I really was a freak just like my dad had told me over and over again. You just want me to forget that and forgive you and come back into your open arms? Well no, you can just fucking piss off cuz I don't want you anymore" And with that he turned over putting his back to me, eliminating any hopes of further conversation.

The tears dripped down my face

"I'm sorry"

* * *

Ok, short chappie, I know, but I needed to get Talli's story and House and Wilsons first meeting out of the way, I promise there will be a better confrontation between the two of them about chappie 5. But next. Wilson meets the ducklings!!


	4. The ducklings

**Title:** Wilsons return book one

**Rating:** T (mainly for language)

**Description:** After fifteen years Wilson decides to return to Princeton-Plainsboro teaching hospital, taking back his old job and hoping to find forgiveness. But what will he do when he finds things more different than he would like? Eventual Hilson. Don't like don't read!

**Disclamer:** Seriously, I'm depressed enough that I don't own them, why do I have to keep reminding people? Ok, I do not own any of the characters, places or songs that you recognise here. Talli, Talli's motorbike, Talli's helmet and Talli's guitar are mine!!!!

_**Please read and review!!!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

AN: Ah the wonders of sweetners, when your orthodontist says no sugar, you say sweetneers! Tea isn't right without at least one of them. also YAYAYAYAY! Thankyou to these people for being the first to put me on author alert and review!! Thankyou!!!! Cookies and ice cream and hugs and flowers and everything!!

First/second/third reviewer!!! - reflekshun

Fourth reviewer - TetraFish06

First story alert - bertietiger

Second story alert - thyla

Third story alert - limptulip

* * *

Last time:

_The tears dripped down my face_

"_I'm sorry" _

Chapter 4 the ducklings

I fled to my office, ignoring the welcoming words that came my way, I only wanted one welcome back, and that was the one from the lips of Gregory House. _Yer right James, you blew that one out the window fifteen years ago_.

I shut my door and collapsed on my sofa, blocking out the already growing pile of paper work appearing on my desk. I didn't know how it got there, or indeed, how I'd managed to land myself with paper work in the 3 or so hours I'd been back here, but it was there. I groaned and stuck my head in my hands.

_You idiot James, you've been here all of three hours and you've already pissed House off to the point where if you come with a 10m radius of him he'll throw the nearest heavy or sharp object at you._ I shuddered at the thought of all those needles within his reach.

My door opened and Thirteen peered round cautiously,

"Wilson?"

"Hmm? Oh, Hey thirteen"

She slipped in and shut the door behind her

"Long time no see" she sat down next to me.

"Yer" I said fondly "You were what, ten when I left?"

"Yep!" She grinned "And now look at me! All grown up!" I chuckled

"Naw, you're still the cheeky little bugger that snuck into my office and stole stuff for house when I wasn't looking"

"Oi! I didn't do it that often!"

"Only every other day"

"Yes? And? I could of done it everyday day"

"True, true"

We were silent for a moment, preferring to live in memories than the present

"Yer, umm, Forman and that lot want to see you" She said before grinning and adding as an after thought "I think they want to know what you did to piss House off so much"

I groaned again and curled up into the sofa

"Does _everyone _know about that?" I asked, Thirteen looked sheepish

"Pretty much"

"Eugh, ok I'm coming"

"Good!" Thirteen exclaimed happily, "You remember were the office was?"

"How could I forget after having to drag you back there every time I caught you in my office?"

She winced and rubbed her ear "I don't think my ears ever recovered from that"

"Go on you, scarper, I'll be there in a minute" I waved a hand at her

She yelped and shot out of my office. I sat up and ran my hands threw my hair again, before getting up, checking I was presentable and wondering towards where House's "Ducklings" were.

~~~HilsonForever~~~

The moment I stepped through the door of the diagnostion teams office I was enveloped in a hug from Kutner.

"Hi Kutner" I chuckled, I guess he'd missed me

"Wilson! Cuddy didn't tell us you were coming back! We missed you!"

"Missed you too Kutner" I said still chuckling, as Kutner hadn't yet taken his arms from around me. Taub came up to us, and, looking apologetic, pulled Kutner off of me.

"Sorry, House let him have all the yellow and blue smarties from a jumbo tube and it's scary the effect that can have on a 37 year old man… Kutner! No more coffee! Of course, the three tons of coffee he's drunk today probably hasn't helped" Taub walked over to Kutner, took the cup of coffee out of his hands, told him sternly, no, then drank it himself.

"Hypocrite" Kutner muttered darkly before moving to sit in a chair.

"You know Taub, Kutner has a point, you haven't exactly been coffee free today either" Forman said softly, lifting the cup out of his hands and putting it in the bin. Taub sighed and too flopped down in a chair. Forman came over to me.

"Hey dude, nice to have you back"

"Yer mate" Chase called from across the room as I shook Formans hand "Nice to see you again" A ding was heard from the other side of the room.

"The Doritos and cheese are ready!" cried Talli

"What the hell Talli?" asked Forman

"Entertainment food" she said, nodding earnestly

"Entertainment food?!" I exclaimed

"Yer mate!" said Chase, flopping down next to Talli on a sofa I'd never seen before "For when you tell us about how you pissed House off!"

I groaned for what seemed like the millionth time today.

"Talli! Chase! That's insensitive!" Cried Thirteen.

Talli and Chase looked at each other briefly before saying in unison

"And?" Thirteen looked scandalised

"You two! One day I swear I'm going to…" I chuckled

"It's alright thirteen, if I was them I'm sure I'd be curious too" Thirteen glared at me, but sat down next to the offending pair anyway.

"If I tell you I want you to fill me in on what's happened to you as individuals over the past 15 years, yes?"

"Yep!" Talli agreed for everyone.

"Ok, well, I tried to say sorry, and he kinda blew up in my face, asking me if I really expected him to forget everything he'd been through, it was such a shock that I left, I – I hadn't realised that I had hurt him that much" I admitted.

Forman sent me a soothing gaze whilst Kutner gave me another hug, suppressing his hyperness for a moment to make me feel better. Talli looked like she wanted to hit me again whist Taub and Thirteen where staring at their hands, not wanting to meet my gaze. Kutner broke the hug and I collapsed into a chair.

"God I'm a jerk, a mean, non-understanding, overreacting jerk" I muttered, Thirteen kneeled down beside me.

"Want to hear about our lives now to take your mind off it for a bit?" Honestly? All I really wanted to do was curl up and die, or cry until I was near enough dead. But it would be rude to say no and who knew, maybe it would take my mind off things.

"Sure" I looked up, Talli was grinning

"Well, you know about me, sooo what about Forman first?" Forman did a double take

"What? Why- but- no- but- i-no" Thirteen rolled her eyes

"I'll go first to save Forman from choking on his own words, if that's ok?" I shrugged

"Why not?"

"Well, obviously, I was about eleven when Talli came, and I spent most of my time teaching her things, but I also had a few crap relationships before discovering I was Bi. When I was twenty, I was told that I had a 90% chance of developing Huntington's disease, because of my mum, but we're not sure yet. Other than that, nothing much."

"Huntington's!" I exclaimed, Thirteen chuckled

"I tell him I'm Bi and all he can focus on is that fact that I MIGHT get Huntington's, not your stereotypical male is he?" I blushed

"What about you Forman?" I queried, trying to ignore Thirteens smug face.

"Not much really, annoyed House, Picked on Taub, told Kutner off, annoyed House some more, average day in day out stuff"

"Boring!" Talli told us "Next!" Talli poked Chase in the side, blatantly avoiding the glare thirteen was sending her way.

"Oh, what, Me?" Asked Chase

"Yes, you, Douche-bag"

"Oh well, Got dumped with Thirteen and Talli a lot"

"Oi!"

"Went out with this bitch called Cameron for a while, god I'm glad she left, uh, got kicked in the shins a lot…"

"Kicked?"

"Talli was a feisty 8 year old" Talli blushed, I chuckled

"Kutner?"

"Nothing much" He mumbled, trying to eat a mars bar without alerting Taub to the fact he had one.

"Taub?"

"Uh, went to work, kept an eye on Kutner, narrowly avoided being hit by a car several times…Kutner!" I chuckled, Taub had spotted the fact Kutner had a mars bar. We watched them wrestle for it for a bit, content just to sit there, but then Talli's pager went off.

"Got to go people, House refuses to stay in hospital, so I'm going to take him home on the conditions he stays in bed for the next week"

"He won't last two days" scoffed Chase

"He will if I have anything to do with it" Talli said menacingly, picking up her cane, witch not surprisingly was orange. "Hey, Wilson, can you pick up some tea for me and House? I can't afford for the taxi to make a detor"

"Taxi?"

"House can't ride his bike in this condition"

"Oh right, sure, but I doubt I'll be welcome"

"Don't worry, I'll sort it out, thanks!" And with that she was gone. I turned to everyone else, Taub, who now had gotten the mars bar away from Kutner, Thirteen, Forman and Chase.

"She's up to something isn't she?" I asked

Everyone in the room replied in the confirmative.

* * *

Ok, warning, some of the characters are probably going to be a bit OOC, but I'm trying k? Also, what does everyone think of me putting Taub and Kutner together? They just seem to get on so well! Please review! It makes me smile!!!


	5. Arguments and knife wounds

**Title:** Wilsons return book one

**Rating:** T (mainly for language)

**Description:** After fifteen years Wilson decides to return to Princeton-Plainsboro teaching hospital, taking back his old job and hoping to find forgiveness. But what will he do when he finds things more different than he would like? Eventual Hilson. Don't like don't read!

**Disclamer:** Seriously, I'm depressed enough that I don't own them, why do I have to keep reminding people? Ok, I do not own any of the characters, places or songs that you recognise here. Talli, Talli's motorbike, Talli's helmet and Talli's guitar are mine!!!!

_**Please read and review!!!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

AN: I am Soooo sorry, I have been so busy!!. I have a rough idea as to where this story is going, and unless lots of people don't like it I'm going to work a Taub/Kutner pairing into this too. So, tell me what you think about that? As I type this I'm dreaming of peanut butter and staring at a cool doodle on my hand. Thanks to these people for reviewing

reflekshun

TetraFish06

Malory14

bsBFsf

and as a thanks for reflekshun (Being the first to review and reviewing every chapter) they got to make the character for the next case, she's ace by the way

* * *

Chapter 5 – Arguments and knife wounds

I stood outside the condo that House and I had brought 17 years ago, hyperventilating and wondering why the hell I'd thought this was a good idea. House probably still wanted to throw everything in sight at me and all I had to stop him was two pizzas and a six pack of beer.

I took a deep breath and went to knock on the door, but as my fist made contact with the wood, it fell open by itself. I peered round the door and my ears were suddenly assaulted by the sounds of arguing.

"…rest of the team forgave him! Hell, Kutner even hugged him!"

"Kutner was most likely hyper and anyway, they didn't have much to forgive him about, after all, he only left without any explanation, only for me to fall out of touch with him"

"You never told them?!"

"It wasn't any of their business"

"They could of helped you! Then maybe you wouldn't have needed to start seeing Dr Nolan again! Maybe you could of avoided that extra week or two in Mayfeild!"

_Fuck, House went back to Mayfeild?_

"You wouldn't understand Talli, you're only a child"

"I've never been a child House, you of all people should recognise that"

"Oh yes, because my childhood was spent being pampered and spoiled too"

"I wasn't pampered House! I was beaten! Locked away without food, I didn't fall down the stairs you douche! I was thrown! Not once, not twice, but three times! You call that being spoiled"

"At least you weren't raped" House whispered

"How do you know I wasn't?" Talli replied just as softly

I decided to knock on the door at that point, shutting the door back to it's original position. Thirty seconds later, Talli appeared looking slightly flustered. She ushered me in.

"Nice to see you, nice to see you, take the food through, just excuse me a moment whilst I take some up to House"

"Ok" I said, moving to the sofa, thoughts racing through my head at the conversation I'd just heard. _Mayfield, rape, beaten, childhood, Mayfield, rape, Mayfield, beaten, Mayfield, Mayfield, Mayfield…_

"Talli who is it?" House called Breaking my chain of thoughts. His voice sounded rough and gritty and weary. Like some one who's had so much hardship in their life that they wonder why they're even still here. _Like some one that just attempted suicide. _I shook that thought of my head, it would do NO good to dwell on it.

"A friend House, want some pizza?" Talli called back, her herself sounding weary, but not in the same way, more tolerant than anything else, I guessed the argument had been going on long before I turned up.

"Only if you've got beer" I was appalled, House should KNOW that beer was a no-no.

"House! You shouldn't be out of hospital! Let alone drinking beer!" _Good girl Talli_

"Since when have I followed the rules" he replied, I chuckled, he had a point, she was probably best off giving him one unless she wanted him coming down here to get one himself.

"Fine!" She yelled, sounding annoyed. She placed some beer and some pizza on a tray before turning to me.

"I'll just take this up to House, won't be a minute."

"Ok" I said vaguely, already lost in memories.

_Look, there's the table that House would always leave his helmet and over there's the ball House would always chuck at me, and there's the dog bed House brought home for seemingly no reason and there's – oh – there's the piano stool where…._

"House says you better not be my boyfriend" Talli drawled from the doorway, I jumped before pretending to ponder her statement deeply.

After 30 seconds or so I replied

"No, no, don't think so"

"Good" she said brightly before dropping down on the sofa next to me "Other wise he would have had to strung you up by your balls and cut your nose off" she added matter-of-factly. I winced.

"He said that?"

"Yup"

We sat in a comfortable silence for a while, eating pizza, drinking beer and watching NCIS. Eventually though, Talli broke the silence.

"Who's your favourite character then Wilson?"

"Ziva I guess"

"Why?" She asked, tilting her head to one side

"Because she's the only one who can keep the boys in line, what about you?"

"Abby" she replied defiantly "She's absolutely awesome! And Gibbs favourite, of course."

I chuckled

"Talli!" House called " I want another beer!" The young girl in question sighed and went to stand up, I stopped her.

"No, no, it's alright, I'll go" She stared at me, her gaze calculating.

"You sure?"

"Yes, yes, it'll be fine"

She frowned and said nothing for a minute

"Ok, but try not to kill one-another?" she said eventually

"I'll try"

"Promise?"

"I James Wilson promise to try not to kill one Gregory House" I assured her before picking up the can and heading towards House's room.

The closer I got though the more a began to re-think my decision. House was probably still raw from our argument earlier and it wasn't like he was in the best of conditions anyway, I mean what am I thinking, poor guys been shot and here I am about to confront him for the second time today!! But it was to late to turn back now, I was already at his door.

I pushed it open slowly and casually slipped inside, House was partially sat up in bed, the curtains drawn and the darkness only broken by the TV on mute opposite the bed. There was a picture on his wall of him and Talli in wet-suits, diving gear beside them, looking thoroughly wet, but happy all the same. House had the covers up to his waist and his t-shirt was black with the words 'everybody lies' in white. On the floor was the tray Talli had brought up earlier, he'd only eaten one slice but had drunk the whole can of beer. His eyes were shut and his breathing steady, so that upon first glance he looked to be sleeping, however, the hand massaging the sight of his infraction suggested otherwise.

"House?" I said cautiously, he peered at me through one blue eye before turning onto his side away from me and muttering bitterly

"You just don't give up do you?"

"I brought beer" I tried

"Put it on the side he said, waving a hand dismissively whilst picking up a book. I sighed, placed the beer on the tray and sat on the edge of the bed.

"House?"

"Bugger off"

"House-"

"I said. Bugger. Off."

"House!" Said man decided the book he was reading would better serve it's purpose by being thrown across the bed to hit me on the head.

"Ouch!" I said indignantly, rubbing my head and glaring at the offending article where it had landed, near the tray.

"Ha" Said House simply

We sat in an uncomfortable silence for a while.

"Poor book" I said eventually

"Poor me" House replied

"Poor you?!"

"Yes poor me, glad to see you're not completely thick"

I scowled

"You're scowling aren't you?" House said entirely too smugly

"Take a look for your self" House turned over and laughed at my expression

"Cute" He observed, making me blush

"House" I hissed making him laugh harder, then suddenly his face went serious

"You left"

"You kissed me"

"You left"

"Because you kissed me"

"Aren't I a very good kisser then?"

"What?"

"I mean, you left because you kissed me, so aren't I a very good kisser?"

"What- I – no – bu – wha – hu – what?!"

"Well THAT sentence was full of good grammar"

"Oh shut up you grouchy old man"

"That wasn't nice"

"Right now I don't care House!"

"Oooh! Some one's got their man thong in a twist!"

"House! I – no – I don't wear a man thong! I wear boxers!"

"Ha, you owe me a tenner!"

"What why?!"

"We made a bet 2 months before you left that I could get you to talk about your undies"

My mouth moved silently for a moment, making House laugh harder than ever.

"Only you could remember a 15 year old bet House"

"But why did it need to be fifteen years old hm?"

"You kissed me"

"You left"

"You kissed me"

"But you left!!"

"Because you kissed me!"

"Then you left"

"House, we're going round in circles here"

"Ok, so explain your reasoning behind everything" I was startled by House's sudden wanting to get me to tell him, instead of figuring it out for himself, but I went along anyway.

"Well, when you kissed me, I kinda freaked out"

"Why?"

"Well wouldn't you freak out if I kissed you?"

"No"

"Pervert" I said jokingly

"Fridge" House shot back, deadly serious

"Juvenile much?" I questioned

"Hypocrite" he muttered

"Jerk" I countered

"Oh I'm the jerk?" Asked House "You're the one who left for fifteen years then came back expecting to act like nothing happened!"

"You're the person who shot himself without thought towards what your friends and family would feel!"

House sat up slowly, blinking at me, sub-consciously I moved backwards, he was angry. I'd just crossed an invisible line.

"You think" He hissed "That I didn't consider that? You think I didn't spend hours and hour awake at night, pacing this very floor, weighing up the hurt it would cause and the good it would do in the long run? You think I didn't spend weeks sorting out my will so that Talli and the team and Cuddy were supported? You think I just happened to have a gun on me and thought, I know! I'll just shoot myself and see what happens?! Because if you do, you can fucking piss off because I can NOT be bothered with you"

And with that he turned over leaving me to my thoughts. I was shocked by what he'd said, I'd never considered that he would of put that much thought into it. House had just changed so much! I ran my hands through my hair and sat back down on the bed.

"House, please listen to what I say next, please" There was a deafening silence in the room as I said it, but I carried on anyways.

"House, I – I've been a jerk, a royal, pain in the ass jerk, I overreacted and pulled away and ran, I left with no explanation to anyone and I left you alone, and I mad e you hurt and I'm sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me, or to forget what happened. But I want to try and rebuild our friendship, if not for me, or you, then for Talli, please House?"

House turned to face me, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Look Wilson, maybe we…"

House was interrupted by an ear splitting scream that made both of us jump, House sat bolt upright in bed.

"Talli…" He whispered

"Stay in bed House, I'll go!" I yelled, rushing out the door, I heard what sounded like a 'not bloody like me' from House but I was more concentrated on getting to Talli.

But as I reached the door, the sight before me made me stop dead

"Oh Fuck, not you" House said from behind me.

* * *

Mwahahaha evil cliffy! *ducks out of the way of flying objects* I'm sorry! I'll update soon I promise!

Remember to let me know what you think of a Taub/Kutner pairing!

Please review! Cookies for all that do! (And sugar free ones for anyone with braces or Hypa-glycemia!)


	6. The devil reincarnate

**Title:** Wilsons return book one

**Rating:** T (mainly for language)

**Description:** After fifteen years Wilson decides to return to Princeton-Plainsboro teaching hospital, taking back his old job and hoping to find forgiveness. But what will he do when he finds things more different than he would like? Eventual Hilson. Don't like don't read!

**Disclamer:** Seriously, I'm depressed enough that I don't own them, why do I have to keep reminding people? Ok, I do not own any of the characters, places or songs that you recognise here. Talli, Talli's motorbike, Talli's helmet and Talli's guitar are mine!

_**Please read and review!

* * *

**_

AN: Hey guys, I couldn't leave on that nasty a cliffy for too long so here I am, updating again, trying to avoid my mum who's angry at me for losing my school pe socks (They cost £4!) Still, maybe some reviews will cheer me up?  
Thanks to  
BertieTiger, reflekshun and TetraFish06 for reviewing! You guys always review now and it makes me smile! Love ya!

Also thanks to Malory14 and genuka my two newest reviewers!

* * *

Last time:

_But as I reached the door, the sight before me made me stop dead_

"_Oh Fuck, not you" House said from behind me._

Chapter 6 – The devil reincarnate

The living room was carnage. Tables were upturned, the curtains were torn, the fuit bowl had fallen off the side leaving a gooey mess of grapes in the carpet. But the worse part was seeing Talli tied between to lights on the wall, her feet weighed down by heavy pots to stop her kicking, clothes ripped and fear in her eyes, but she was doing very well at not showing it. In front of her stood…

"No?" House hissed quietly behind me. I nodded solemnly, even though House hadn't exactly needed confirmation.

I took a few cautious steps towards him speaking softly.

"Please, put the knife down"

He snarled at me causing House to grab the back of my jumper in a death grip and pull me back sharply.

"Stay still" He hissed "You don't know what stimuli will provoke him yet" I stood deathly still as told, watching as Lucas moved closer and closer towards Talli. Suddenly, he lunged forward and slashed the knife down her arm before darting back, smirking smugly.

Talli bit her lip so as to not cry out and behind me House stiffened, I reached behind to grab House's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, I felt him relax a little and so I dropped it, looking Talli's assailant directly in the eye

"Why are you doing this" I asked, trying to hide the tremor in my voice that would give away the fact I was frightened. I guess I failed as this time it was House's hand sliding into mine, letting me know I wasn't alone.

"I am the reaper of events that should be" He told us, eyes never leaving one person in the room for more than a few seconds. I felt House stiffen again.

"The what?" He asked, frustrated.

"Silence!" the man hissed angrily "The high lords are angry and I have been set a task to quiet them! Gregory House should have died today and she!" He pointed at Talli "She! Prevented it, now she shall pay with her life! The world MUST have balance!"

Flip! What should I do! I couldn't move for fear of upsetting him, but I couldn't well just let him kill Talli! I felt the waves of frustration coming off of House, he probably couldn't figure out what to do either. So when Talli spoke, it surprised us all.

"Hey" She almost whispered, her voice as calm as the water on a still summers day.

"What!" The mad-man snapped, eyes zeroing in on the brave girl

"Don't you think that I might have been meant to save him?" her attacker tilted his head to one side

"Explain"

"I didn't know House was going to kill himself on that stage, did I? I certainly didn't think about my actions, it was instinct, one moment I'm watching him raise the gun, another I'm jumping towards him, if he had been meant to die, I would of just sat there, wouldn't i?"

He seemed to consider this for moment before his face turned angry.

"Lies!" He spat "Stop feeding me your lies!" He raised the knife threateningly, but Talli showed no fear, instead she seemed to change strategy

"Lucas" She ordered, her voice suddenly strong and demanding. Lucas froze. "Lucas the high lords are indeed angry, but not with me, with you" Lucas took an unconscious step back.

"W-w-what?"

Talli chuckled darkly

"Yes Lucas, I'm one of you, and the high lords are displeased that you took matters into your own hands instead of waiting for the fate orders to be reviewed." Lucas' hands flew to his mouth and he paled.

"Oh, gods no…"

"Yes Lucas, the orders where for me to save him, not to let him die. You weren't about to fix the balance, you where about to upset it"

"No!" cried Lucas his knuckles turning white from grasping the knife so hard. Talli smiled grimly.

"And you know what happens to traitors"

"no, no, no, no, no" Lucas kept repeating, stuck on the word like a broken record player.

Talli smiled grimly

"First the dogs…"

"No, no"

"Then the pit…"

"No, no, no"

"And then…"

"NO!" lucas screamed "I'll do anything! Just don't let them take me!" Talli seemed to ponder his statement for a moment.

"Well I suppose there is one way…"

"Tell me!" he cried hopefully "Please!"

"Turn yourself into the mortal police, admit to attacking me and mention nothing of our world, you will be spared"

"Oh thank heavens!"

"Be grateful Lucas, not many people get granted such a pardon"

"I know, I know" He bowed, dropped the knife and ran past me and House, muttering about the mercifulness of the masters. I turned to House an eyebrow raised.

He chuckled weekly at me before rushing to Talli's side, who surprisingly was still holding a brave face.

"You know, it's quite comfy up here, and I'd be quite happy to stay here, but my arms protesting otherwise"

Her arm was gushing the red liquid known to most people as blood. Hurriedly me and House untied her.

"House, go back to bed, I'm sure Wilson is more than capable of cleaning my arm and stitching it up." Talli said, still not showing any strain. House scowled.

"No"

"House, she has a point, you'll do her no good by collapsing from exhaustion, I'll bring her though as soon as I've patched up her arm." I bargained, House moved his scowl towards me before limping back towards the bedroom.

"That's unlike him" I observed as I started to stem the blood flow from Talli's arm. Worrying about the older man just as much as much as the young woman in front of me.

"I know" Talli sighed, finally letting her weariness show "But he's tired and he knows how uncooperative I'll be if he insists on putting hid health before mine. I refused treatment before you know." I spared her a glance part way through cleaning the wound. She was a House through and through.

"I know, I know, but I worry about him, he can set himself on self-destruct sometimes and when he gets like that I'm scared he'll go to far and I won't be able to save him" I nodded empathetically as I pulled the first stitch through. I knew how she felt, how many times had I thought that?

We sat in a thoughtful silence as I finished the stitches and as I turned around from putting my equipment away I saw Talli asleep, propped up awkwardly against the wall. I smiled and picked her up. The movement jarred her and she woke up momentarily.

"Thanks" she muttered, before falling asleep again, injured arm cradled against her chest. I walked through to the bedroom to discover a sleepy House, lying in the bed with a worried frown on his face.

"Is she ok?"

"Fine Dr House, sleeping peacefully as you can see, are you ok?" The words Dr House jarred against my tongue, sounding unfamiliar and alien.

"Can she sleep by me tonight?" House asked through a yawn, sounding very much like a three year old.

"Sure" I replied, laying her on the bed next to him, she immediately curled towards the familiar heat source, making House smile softly and play with her hair. I felt awkward and out of place in this peaceful family moment.

"I'll be on the couch if you need me" I said, turning to walk out. Just as I was in the doorway House spoke up.

"Night Wilson, and it's – it's House, no need to use the prefix"

I smiled and carried on walking, knowing this was House's way of saying thankyou

"Night House" I called back.

* * *

So…… Did any one guess who it was? Cookies (Sugar and non- sugar ones) for anyone who reviews! Next chapter, House has a case….


	7. Progress erased

**Title:** Wilsons return book one

**Rating:** T (mainly for language)

**Description:** After fifteen years Wilson decides to return to Princeton-Plainsboro teaching hospital, taking back his old job and hoping to find forgiveness. But what will he do when he finds things more different than he would like? Eventual Hilson. Don't like don't read!

**Disclamer:** Seriously, I'm depressed enough that I don't own them, why do I have to keep reminding people? Ok, I do not own any of the characters, places or songs that you recognise here. Talli, Talli's motorbike, Talli's helmet and Talli's guitar are mine!

_**Please read and review!**_

_**

* * *

**_

AN: Hey guys, soooo sorry I haven't updated, really, I am, honest! I've been trying to figure out the case for House and have decided that I will make up illnesses for it. So, the end illness won't be a real one. Neither will any along the way probably, oh and if you DO recognise any, I've probably got the symptoms wrong. This chapter was supposed to have a case, but House has just blown up at Wilson again. Next chappie, promise! I think I might of figured out the make up scene to. It involves fluff! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7 – Progress erased

The rest of the night passed with no event and for the next week me and House seemed to silently agree on some sort of truce, though I knew we'd have to confront it sometime and there was none of the original easy smiles.

Talli was doing her best to keep the peace, bless. Leading the conversation away from dangerous areas, asking me to drive her to swimming and her drum lessons with Forman so she had time alone with me, but sending me out shopping when she had piano or guitar lessons with House so she could have time alone with him. I went to tea at Cuddy's on Sunday so as to let them have movie night too. After watching Talli for a while, I figured out that her week went like this.

Monday: Work, Go swimming

Tuesday: Work, piano lesson

Wednesday: Work, go swimming

Thursday: Work, drum lesson with Forman

Friday: Work, go swimming

Saturday: Work, household jobs, guitar lesson

Sunday: Make bread, make pizza for tea, movie night

Though of course at the moment, work was replaced with 'look after house'. Both me and Talli had been given time off especially for this purpose, I mainly helped with chores seeing as they were housing me. (My hotel kicked me out)

As House grew stronger and was aloud out of bed more, I found myself watching the interplay between him and Talli a lot. It could be quite funny the way they could turn anything into a mini-fight then laugh it off and carry on. Of course, sometimes Talli got fed up.

"House, help wash the dishes"

"But that's Jimmy's job!" Whined House, he'd slipped back into calling me Jimmy ever since Cuddy had come round and we'd tried to convince her everything was fine. I chuckled and went to move to the sink.

_Wham! _A resounding crack echoed through the kitchen and living room, I found my path block and realised that Talli had whacked her walking stick on the table in front of me.

"No, House, tonight that's your job, Wilson stay there"

"But I don't feel well enough" House groaned, Talli didn't move the offending article from my path.

"If you don't feel well enough to do the dishes tonight then I'll call in to the hospital and tell Cuddy that she was right all along and that you DO need an extra weeks recovery." I blinked, Talli had called Cuddy and convinced her to let House back a week early? Wow. House huffed dramatically but swung his legs off the sofa and made his way over to the sink anyway, emphasising his limp, Talli rapped his back with her cane as he went past.

"Hurry up, I know it doesn't hurt that much, you weren't massaging it on the couch." Defeated, House stopped overplaying the limp and walked normally.

"Manipulative old hag" He muttered

"I heard that" threatened Talli

"Sorry mam, can Jimmy help?" House replied, adding sarcasm on the 'sorry mam' Talli sighed

"Wilson, would you mind drying up?"

"Not at all" I said, then smirked "Mam"

"Argh!" She cried throwing her hands up in the air "Men!" then she limped out. House chuckled.

"Your gonna die for that one Jimmy"

"I know House, I know." I picked up a plate and started to dry it. We worked in companiable silence for a while.

"So…." I started "Talli's letting you back into the hospital?" House snorted

"No shit Sherlock" I rolled my eyes, I'd invited that comment.

"Do you think Cuddy will have a case for you?"

"Most likely"

"Will you accept it?"

"If it's interesting"

"Can I –"

"Look Wilson" House started, passing a clean plate to me and picking up a new one. "We are not friends, ok? I do not like you no matter how much you try and dissolution yourself into thinking that, the whole Jimmy thing is an act for Talli because I know she likes you and I don't want to hurt her. So stop trying to act like nothing happened and focus that tiny little brain of yours onto saving your little cancer kiddies. Capuche?" He handed another plate to me and picked up a frying pan.

"But it thought-"

House dropped the pan and it fell to the floor with a clatter, he turned to face me angrily.

"You thought what, Wilson? That we'd made process? That being in your company almost 24/7 would make me magically forget the shit you've put me through? That I couldn't see through that little act of false smiles and forced laughs? I put up with you for Talli's sake, I pretend to like you because Talli does, the reason your still in my home right now is because it's Talli's home too and she wants you here for whatever god forsaken reason. Fifteen years ago I told you I loved you and you waltzed right out of my life. And that broke me, Wilson. Now I wouldn't care if you left my life on a stretcher with several sharp objects sticking out of you, hell, I might even be the one to put you that way! Because I, hate you. I hate your very existence and every breath you take. I hate the way you walk and your fucking messiah complex. Every time I have to be civil to you I'm throwing up inside because just being in your presence makes me sick, so get it into your head. I'm not your friend, don't try to act like I am."

Shocked I stood deathly still until Talli's outraged cry made us both jump

"Gregory Jonathon House that was an extremely rude thing to say!"

"I don't care, he deserved it" House replied

"No one deserves that level of shit from anyone, not even Lucas, House, apologise"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Oh just fuck of Talli, this is mine and Wilsons problem, go play with Forman or something"

"House!"

House ignored the both of us and stormed off too his room. Talli looked at me.

"I think I might go stay the night at Cuddy's Talli, she wanted to talk to me about work anyway."

Talli nodded "Probably best. Night Wilson"

"Night Talli"

As I was driving to cuddy's I replayed the scene over and over in my head. A few stray tears leaking down my face as I did so. It looked like any progress we'd made had been wiped out in an instant.

_Why House? Did I really hurt you that much?_

_

* * *

_

Short, i know, plot bunny is tired after round the world trip. Sorry, 'bout that, but I promise in a few chappies time it'll all get better! Next Chappie, reflekshun's character appears! Reflekshun, if you want a preview of what the character does to check if she's in character your more than welcome.

Cookies (Sugar and sugar free) for all that review!


End file.
